One Night Changes
by Fuyuto Yuuki
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda tidak beruntung yang baru di pecat dari pekerjaannya. Merasa frustasi, Naruto menghabiskan waktunya di kedai sake yang berujung dengan one night stand dengan pria bernama Sasuke. "You have to bear my child." SasuNaru. Hard Lemon? Tentacles. Mpreg. Disgusting Theme. AU. READ Warning Inside</html>


One Night Changes

S-se-se-sebenernya ga kuat bikin beginian. Ke-kebetulan liat outline ini di internet. Ja-jadi iseng buat #ketawan bejadnya. Ha-haha-ha-ha #tawagugup

Sebenernya ini bukan asli ide saya. Saya juga ga tau mau nulis creditnya siapa. Intinya saya ngembangin ide cerita ini sendiri tapi outlinenya nemu di internet. Saya rasa ini ff bejad orz

Well, lemon pertama saya. Saya harap fic ini masih bisa di nikmati dengan segala kekurangannya.

Summary: Naruto Namikaze, pemuda tidak beruntung yang baru di pecat dari pekerjaannya. Merasa frustasi, Naruto menghabiskan waktunya di kedai sake yang berujung dengan one night stand dengan pria bernama Sasuke. "You have to bear my child." SasuNaru. Hard Lemon? Tentacles. Mpreg. Warning Inside.

Warning: Yaoi (BoyXBoy),OOC, AU, Disgusting Words, Disgusting Theme, Lemon, Mpreg, sebisa mungkin ga PWP.

Rate M for Mature and Sexual Content ya!

**I've warned you**

**Credit: Seidoo Reiki**

**LINK IDE**: (http:) (/ /) mpregcentral. net (/) forums / showthread . php ? tid = 1146 (hilangin semua spasi dan tanda kurung)

**Dont call me Plagiat!**

Saa! Hajimeyou!

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda mengenakan jas yang tidak di kancing dan celana panjang berjalan dengan wajah lelah. Jasnya yang terbuka memperlihatkan kemeja hijau muda yang kusut disana-sini. Sepertinya seorang karyawan kantor. Pemuda itu tampak kacau. Pikirannya seperti tidak di tempatnya.<p>

Ia berhenti dan menatap sekeliling. Sepertinya ia baru sadar sudah berjalan tanpa perintah otak. Rambut pirangnya bergoyang seiring tolehan kepalanya yang mencoba mengingat apa ia mengenal jalan ini. Karena Konoha tampak sedikit berbeda di malam hari.

Konoha adalah kota besar dengan hiruk pikuk kehidupan siang dan malam. Bila malam tiba, beberapa tempat akan berubah. Berganti dengan lampu-lampu cerah dan tempat-tempat yang memang hanya bisa di kunjungi pada malam hari.

Ah, akhirnya ia ingat jalan ini. Pertokoan dekat apartementnya. Memang cukup sepi karena berada di sudut kota. Di pusat kota, suara-suara bising banyak terdengar. Suara orang-orang bicara dan mengobrol, suara kendaraan, suara masakan yang dimasak, suara-suara yang sudah biasa di dengar Naruto.

Ya, nama pemuda itu Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang yatim piatu. Sejak kecil hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya. Itu pun tidak lama karena sang ibu juga pergi meninggalkannya. Ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina, tertabrak mobil karena kehilangan fokus dan kesadaran. Atau lebih tepat disebut melamun.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Naruto kecil kala itu. Mungkin ibunya terlalu keras bekerja, dan terlalu banyak yang dipikirkannya. Ah, sudahlah. Itu hanya cerita lama.

Naruto bekerja sejak kecil untuk hidupnya sendiri. Tapi karena kemampuan yang terbatas, Naruto sering kali berpindah pekerjaan.

Kali ini pun, Naruto harus memikirkan pekerjaan baru yang harus ia dapatkan. Hari ini ia baru dipecat dari kantor sebuah perusahaan perdagangan sebagai marketing. Memang nasib buruk tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Ketika ia selalu menjual diatas target, ia dijatuhkan oleh rekan-rekan se-timnya atas dasar iri.

Yah begini lah dunia, ia sering bertanya apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan.

Naruto memutuskan untuk memasuki kedai seke. Ia ingin melupakan hari ini. Cukup sakit berdebat dengan teman-teman dan bos sendiri. Apa ini termasuk sebuah penghianatan? Entahlah.

Satu gelas. Dua gelas. 1 botol. Wajahnya memerah. Ia mabuk "Huaaaaa." Naruto mulai meracau.

Ia sedikit tidak sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Apa ini saatnya ia menyerah pada kehidupan?

Naruto merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang duduk di meja yang sama dengannya. "Mm?"

"Hai." Ucap pria itu yang sadar Naruto sedang menatapnya.

Naruto menegakan duduknya dan menatap pria itu. Umurnya mungkin sedikit lebih tua dari Naruto. Itu pun kalau wajah pria itu bukan tiruan. Ya, di Konoha sudah banyak hal-hal seperti mengoprasiken wajahnya menjadi lebih muda atau menjadi orang lain.

Warna rambut pria itu sangat standard. Warna hitam kelam. Sepertinya pria ini tidak tertarik mengecat rambut seperti tren orang-orang sekarang. Oh, tapi model rambutnya yang aneh mengingatkan Naruto pada pantat seekor ayam. Sungguh menarik.

"O-ou." Naruto menanggapi. Ia kembali menenggak sake botol kedua.

"Berapa umurmu?" pria itu bertanya.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Untuk apa pria ini bertanya tentang umurnya? Tapi Naruto tetap menjawab juga. "21"

Naruto meracau karena berfikir mendapat teman mengobrol. "Yah, 21 itu masih muda kan? Tapi hidup 21 tahun saja sudah membuatku muak. Kalau ada alasan untuk mati, aku akan mati sekarang juga."

"Hn." Pria itu masih merespon. Ungkapan kalau ia mendengarkan.

"Kupikir bekerja itu sudah cukup berat, tak perlu lagi kalian semua menambah beban di hatiku. Kita saling menyambung hidup, kenapa harus menjatuhkan satu sama lain?! Mereka itu manusia bukan?!" Naruto membanting gelas sakenya ke meja.

"Hn, ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Pria itu meninggalkan beberapa lembar _ryo_ di atas meja.

"Eeeh! Nanti dulu! Aku belum selesai minum!" Naruto ditarik keluar dari kedai itu.

Lengan Naruto diletakan diatas bahu sang pria asing, membantunya berjalan.

"Lepas! Oi! Aku masih ingin minum! Memangnya kau ini siapa?" Naruto berontak.

"Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Kau akan minum dirumah." Pria bernama Sasuke itu terus menarik Naruto.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Naruto masih bergumam tak jelas sepanjang perjalanan karena mabuk.

_Cklek!_

Pintu apartemen kecil Naruto terbuka. Membawa Naruto dan Sasuke dalam lindungan atapnya. Apartemen kecil itu berantakan dengan sampah yang berserakan. Terlihat kumuh. Andai Naruto sering membersihkannya, mungkin apartemen ini cukup nyaman di tinggali.

Sasuke membaringkan Naruto diatas single bed nya. Naruto segera terpejam karena lelah. Hal-hal yang terjadi membuatnya lelah jiwa dan raga. Baru saja Naruto akan kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya sebelum ia menyadari ada benda lembut membentur bibirnya.

Naruto segera tersadar. Ia terkejut. Pria bernama Sasuke itu berada diatasnya dan melumat bibirnya dalam.

Naruto berusaha berontak. "Mmh. Nnngh."

Naas, usahanya justru membuat akses ciuman Sasuke menjadi lebih dalam. Sasuke menghisap bibir Naruto keras. Membuat Naruto melayang jauh dalam pikirannya.

"Nggh. Mmmh. Hhh."

Naruto mencengkram baju Sasuke erat. Ia kehabisan nafas.

Sasuke yang mengerti Naruto harus mengisi paru-parunya melepas ciumannya. Benang-benang saliva menghubungkan bibir Naruto dengan Sasuke.

Naruto mengisi paru-parunya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia bingung dengan pria dihadapannya. Apa Sasuke ini menyukainya? Di Konoha, hubungan sesama pria memang sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah. Tapi dengan pria yang baru dikenalnya, apa ini tidak terdengar gila?

"Apa –Mmmh" belum selesai kalimat Naruto, Sasuke kembali menyerang bibirnya. Menghisap dan menjilat. Bibir Naruto yang terbuka memudahkan lidahnya bermain di dalam mulut Naruto. Rasanya manis.

Suara decak lidah dan bibir Naruto dan Sasuke terdengar mengudara. Ia kembali menikmati ciuman panas Sasuke. Sasuke seperti ahli berciuman. Ini bakat alami? Atau Sasuke sudah sering berciuman dengan orang lain? Entahlah

"Mmhh. Aah."

Terbawa permainan Sasuke, Naruto membalas ciuman Sasuke. Ia menghisap jika Sasuke menghisap mulutnya. Ia bermain dengan lidah Sasuke jika Sasuke mengajaknya. Bahkan lengan Naruto sudah memeluk leher Sasuke, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sudah menikmati permainannya, mengarahkan tangannya ke balik kemeja Naruto.

"Aaahh." Naruto mendesah merasakan tangan hangat Sasuke mengusap permukaan perutnya. Naik terus ke atas hingga menyentuh nipple nya.

Sasuke memelintir dan mencubit kecil nipple Naruto. "Ggaah." Naruto mengerang mendapati sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Sementara tangan Sasuke yang lainnya membuka satu demi satu kemeja hijau muda Naruto.

Jari-jari Sasuke terus memelintir dan mencubiti nipple Naruto bergantian. "Namamu?"

"Nghhh. Ggah. Na-naruto." Naruto merasa tubuhnya aneh. Ia sudah tegang sejak tadi.

"Aaahh!" Naruto memekik kala nipplenya dihisap kuat oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menghisap nipple Naruto bergantian. Memainkan nipple Naruto dengan jarinya yang bebas. Memilin, menarik, mencubiti kecil nioole yang kemerahan itu. Suara-suara desahan Naruto menghiasi pendengarannya. Tangannya yang lain menggenggam penis Naruto yang masih terbungkus celana. Naruto memekik keras.

"Be-bebaskan." Kata Naruto disela kenikmatannya.

"Hn." Sasuke yang mengerti segera menarik celana Naruto. Memperlihatkan penisnya yang tegang dan meneteskan precum cukup banyak.

Sasuke mengalihkan bibirnya dari nipple Naruto. Ia lebih tertarik dengan penis Naruto sekarang. Ia menggenggam dan mengocoknya pelan. Lalu memasukan penis Naruto ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hhha!" Naruto tercekat. Sasuke menghisap terlalu kuat. Naruto mendongak menahan kenikmatan yang menerjang tubuhnya. "Ja-jangan terlalu kuat. Ggahh!" Semen Naruto menyembur dan mengalir di kerongkongan Sasuke.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan terlalu kuat." Ucap Naruto. Pria pirang itu takut Sasuke tidak suka ia datang duluan. Naruto mencoba membela diri.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan menelan semen Naruto. Ia mundur dan melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, menampilkan penisnya yang besar dan tegang. Mereka benar-benar tanpa pakaian sekarang.

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke. Sasuke sangat tampan. Wajahnya sayu dan memerah akibat aktifitas mereka. Naruto bisa melihat peluh di kening Sasuke.

Sasuke menaiki Naruto dan mengarahkan penisnya dihadapan Naruto. Naruto mengerti dan menghisap penis Sasuke. Ia menggenggam batang penis Sasuke yang tidak bisa ia telan seluruhnya. Ia gerakan mulutnya maju mundur karena ia tidak cukup kuat untuk menghisap penis Sasuke.

Sasuke menikmati kerja mulut Naruto. Tiba-tiba sulur-sulur berwarna hijau muda seperti tentakel-tentakel muncul dari belakang tubuhnya dan melilit penis Naruto.

Naruto merasa aneh dengan sesuatu yang hangat dan berlendir mengikat melingkari penisnya. Ia membuka mata dan memfokuskan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hhhemm." Naruto mengerang terkejut ketika mengetahui banyak tentakel keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Tentakel-tentakel itu meraba menyusuri paha Naruto hingga sampai kepada lubangnya.

Naruto menatap ngeri Sasuke. "Aku seorang alien jenis slime. Tenanglah. Aku akan membuatmu nikmat, Naruto." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan.

"Mmhhh." Nauto merasakan sesuatu melesak memasuki lubangnya. Tentakel seukuran jari manusia itu keluar masuk lubang Naruto. Membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Lanjutkan Naruto." Sasuke menuntut aksi Naruto dengan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya di mulut Naruto. Naruto menurut.

"Ggghh." Naruto kembali tercekat ketika tentakel Sasuke mengghantam satu titik di lubangnya. Hanya benturan lembut namun membuat kepalanya terasa berputar. Ia merasa nikmat. Penisnya mengucurkan pre-cum deras.

Naruto tidak ingin berhenti. Nafsu sudah berada diubun-ubun. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang alien memang membuatnya terkejut. Tapi nafsu Naruto menguasinya. Ia memajumundurkan kepalanya lebih cepat. Memainkan lidahnya mengitari batang penis Sasuke di mulutnya.

"Hha." Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Sasuke saat Naruto mempercepat tempo pergerakan bibirnya. Sasuke tidak salah. Naruto sangat nikmat. Wajah Naruto yang manis sudah cukup menarik perhatiannya. Umurnya juga masuk kualifikasi. Naruto cocok.

Naruto kembali mengerang saat tentakel kedua kembali mengobrak-abrik lubangnya. Melebarkan lubangnya yang sempit. Lendir dari tentakel itu mempermudah jalurnya. Dua tentakel menabrak prostatnya berkali-kali. Naruto keenakan. Rasanya matanya sudah terbalik dengan sensasi melihat bintang.

Selang beberapa menit tentakel ketiga bergerak masuk. Naruto kembali mengerang. Walaupun ia tidak dapat mengerang banyak karna penis Sasuke munyumpal mulutnya. Ia sudah berhenti bergerak, membiarkan Sasuke memajumundurkan penisnya sendiri di dalam mulut Naruto. Air lirnya sudah menetes membasahi alas tidur.

"Kkh." Sasuke datang di mulut Naruto. Ia mengucurkan semennya deras. "Telan." Sasuke memberi perintah. Naruto kembali menurut.

Sasuke menyingkir dari tubuh Naruto. Lidah Naruto terjulur dengan mata terbalik.

"heh! Hanya segini sudah membuatmu puas Naruto?"

Naruto tidak merespon. Ia masih sibuk dengan sensasi yang diberikan tentakel-tentakel Sasuke di lubang anusnya.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Sasuke mengeluarkan tantakelnya dari lubang Naruto. Menghentikan kegiatan dan sensasi yang tadi Naruto rasakan.

"Ja-jangan berhenti." Naruto yang merasa lubangnya kosong memohon. Ia tidak ingin berhenti.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin berhenti?" Sasuke mencoba menggoda Naruto. Ia sendiri bisa melihat lubang Naruto yang berkedut minta diisi. Lubang itu sedikit melebar, kosong.

"Ya. Jangan berhenti. Aku menginginkanmu." Naruto berkata dengan cepat. Tidak sabar. Matanya berkilat nafsu.

Sasuke kembali manaiki Naruto. "Kau harus melahirkan anak-anakku, Naruto." Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto singkat.

"Ya. Cepat. Hamili aku!"

"Rubah manis, tidak sabaran rupanya." Sasuke mengangkat kaki Naruto dan meletakannya di atas bahunya. ia mengarahkan penisnya dilubang Naruto.

"Gggaaah!" Satu hentakan keras dari penis besar dan panjang Sasuke tepat mengenai prostat Naruto. Naruto mencengkram alas tidurnya keras. Berusaha menahan sengatan nikmt dari lubangnya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Sasuke bergerak menggenjot lubang Naruto dengan tempo sedang. Dua tentakelnya merayap ke nipple Naruto. Tentakel-tentakel itu menghisap nipple Naruto. Memberikan rasa nikmat double.

"Aahk –Ahk! Sa–Ahk!–Sasuke!" Naruto tersentak berkali-kali seiring pergerakan pinggul Sasuke. Nafasnya satu-dua, terputus-putus. Tentakel yang memilin penis Naruto bergerak memijat penisnya.

Serasa tidak cukup dengan kenikmatan di lubang, penis dan nipplenya. Salah satu tentakel Sasuke yang berukuran seperti penis Sasuke bergerak ke arah wajah Naruto. Tentakel itu mengusap wajah Naruto membuatnya basah dan berlendir.

Tentakel yang sedikit berbeda dari tentakel lainnya itu menusuk-nusuk pipi kenyal Naruto kemudial melengsek masuk kemulut sang submissive. "Mmh! Hmmh!" Tentakel itu menyodok mulutnya keras dan cepat membuat Naruto oingin muntah.

"Kkhh –Ahhk –Ggah" Naruto serasa dalam surga dunia. Penis Sasuke yang besar menggenjot lubangnya, tentakel besar menyodok mulutnya, tentakel lain menghisap dan memijat penisnya. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Mmh. Hhh." Sasuke melihat Naruto yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran, meningkatkaan tempo genjotan pada lubang kenikmatan Naruto. Desahan-desahan kecil terdengar dari mulut Sasuke. Alien berwajah tampan itu keenakan.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hampir sampai. Ia memanggil Naruto sambil menghentak keras.

"Aaahhk!" Mereka keluar bersamaan. Semen Naruto terciprat sedikit ke wajah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Naruto.

Sasuke menarik semua tentakelnya dari tubuh Naruto termasuk penisnya. Ia lalu mengarahkan tentakel besarnya pada lubang Naruto yang terbuka dan menghentak keras. Tentakel itu menerobos masuk. "Kkha–" Naruto yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran terkejut.

Tentakel besar itu keluar masuk lubangnya dengan tempo lamban. Tidak seperti penis Sasuke yang tegak dan keras, tentakel Sasuke yang besar bisa berbelok di dalam lubangnya. Naruto menggelinjang dipembaringannya. Penisnya kembali tegang.

Naruto merasakan aneh di dalam lubangnya, seperti bola-bola dengan permukaan tidak rata bergerak masuk ke perutnya. Naruto tidak tahu. Sasuke bertelur dan menaruh benihnya di perut Naruto. Naruto bisa merasakan telur-telur itu membentur prostat Naruto sebelum masuk keperutnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan salah satu tentakelnya dan memijat penis Naruto. Membantunya mengurangi rasa aneh dilubang dan perutnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan telur itu satu demi satu. Setiap hentakan tentakelnya yang membentur prosat, telur itu keluar dan bergerak ke perut Naruto.

Cukup lama, perut Naruto terlihat sedikit membesar. Seperti seorang wanita yang hamil 3 bulan. Naruto sudah datang berkali-kali sejak peneluran Sasuke. Sasuke mencabut tentakelnya dari lubang Naruto. Nafas Naruto terengah. Pemuda itu lelah luar biasa. Ia akan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"You have to bear my child, Naruto." Sasuke berujar. Ia mencium bibir Naruto penuh kasih sebelum Naruto kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya Naruto bangun dengan tubuh sakit disana-sini. Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam lalu memeriksa perutnya. Oh tidak. Itu bukan mimpi.<p>

Lama Naruto berpikir. Inikah akhir hidupnya? Sebagai manusia yang diperkosa alien? Diperkosa dan hamil? Kami-sama! Hamil tidak pernah ada dalam otaknya selama hidupnya. Tapi sekarang? Pria alien itu membuatnya frustasi.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Pergi ke dokter dan memeriksa kehamilannya? Kau pasti sudah gila. Ini anak alien, dude. Dan kau seorang pria. Lalu? Bunuh diri? Ya, banyak juga warga Konoha yang bunuh diri. Ia tidak akan di kenang siapapun. Tak ada siapapun.

Ya, mungkin itu lebih baik.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tubuhnya sakit dan lengket. Ia bisa merasakan sisa-sisa lendir di tubuhnya. Mungkin ia harus mandi dulu sebelum berpikir cara bunuh diri seperti apa yang sekiranya enak.

Naruto menyalakan showernya. Tatapannya kosong. Ia menggosok tubuhnya. Menggunakan sabun sebanyak yang ia bisa. Membersihkan setiap jengkal kulitnya.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat perutnya yang membesar. Ia rasa perutnya memang terlihat seperti wanita hamil biasa. Tanpa morning sick dan sejenisnya tentunya. Ia juga tidak merasa pergerakan atau sesuatu. Ia hanya terasa penuh.

Setelah mandi, ia bergerak menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas dan menenggak air dingin. Air dingin itu mengalir di tenggorokannya. Ia merasa sedikit segar.

Lagi-lagi tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Isi kulkasnya jadi penuh dengan makanan walaupun didominasi dengan buah tomat. Ia mengambil tomat itu, lalu menggigitnya. Enak. Ia tidak pernah memakan buah tomat tanpa olahan. Ia tidak menyangka tomat akan se-enak ini.

Naruto menghabiskan tomat ditangannya. Ia mengambil tomat selanjutnya. Dan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya sampai ia merasa kenyang. 6 tomat? Atau 7 tomat yang dihabiskannya.

Mungkin. Mungkin, ia harus menunggu. Melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Entahlah

Perut Naruto berkembang pesat tanpa ia duga. Selang 6 enam hari sejak kejadian itu, perut Naruto membesar seperti wanita hamil 9 bulan lebih. Selama 6 hari ini pula Naruto hidup dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia tidak bisa mencari pekerjaan. Tapi ia menemukan sekitar beberapa ratus ribu ryo di atas nakas rumahnya.

Awalnya Naruto masih bisa menyembunyikan perutnya dalam 2 hari pertama dengan jaket tebal. Ia pergi ke mini market dekat rumah. Dan membeli berkilo-kilo tomat. Rasanya ia tidak bisa makan tanpa bahan tomat. Bahkan ia lebuh sering makan dengan tomat itu sendiri.

Di hari ketiga, naruto tak bisa lagi menyembunyikannya, terakhir ia sudah membeli banyak tomat untuk persediaan. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tudung jaket, dan berpura-pura sebagai ibu hamil yang berbelanja. Jantungnya terpacu cepat kala itu.

"Ngghhh." Naruto mengerang.

Malam itu bulan purnama. Naruto merasa tubuhnya panas. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Perutnya mulas. Tapi ia rasa ia tidak ingin buang air. Perut Naruto yang membesar memang hanya mengijinkannya terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Jadi, Naruto hanya bisa mengerang dan menggelinjang di atas pembaringannya.

"Ahk –Nnghh." Naruto merasakan kontraksi. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu melesak ingin keluar. Ia yakin ia akan melahirkan.

Dengan cepat, ia berusaha menanggalkan seluruh bajunya. Seluruh tubuhnya terekspose sempurna. Ia cukup lega penderitaannya akan segera berakhir. Ia akan memikirkan lagi setelah melahirkan.

Naruto terbaring mengangkang. Ia mencoba melahirkan sendiri. Dari buku-buku dan tivi-tivi sepertinya mudah.

Ia melebarkan selangkangannya, memegang pahanya, dan mendorong ketika 'sesuatu' itu berada di salurannya.

"Ngghhg." Naruto mendorong tercekat. Ia mendorong denga keras. Rasa sakit dan mulas tidak diperdulikannya.

Setelah mendorong keras untuk kedua kali, ia merasa melalui lubangnya. Membentur prostatnya. Ia tercekat. Rasanya nikmat dilewati benda tadi. Penisnya menegang.

Ia kembali mendorong. Ia tidak bisa berhenti. Melahirkan terasa nikmat untuknya. Hingga sesuatu itu keluar dari tubuhnya. Naruto menoleh.

Sesuatu seperti siput tanpa cangkang, berwarna hijau cerah keluar dari lubangnya. Ukurannya sekepalan tangan anak remaja. Makhluk itu berlendir dan bergerak. Mata Naruto membulat.

"Ngghhh –Ahk!" Naruto kembali kontraksi. Makhluk lain seperti mencoba keluar. Ia mendorong lagi. satu dorongan keras yang menghantam prostatnya keras. Seperti terbentur prostat sebelum dikeluarkan. Makhluk hijau itu juga, akhirnya keluar.

Saat Naruto ingin mendorong makhluk lainnya –yang seprtinya tidak ada habisnya itu– siput-siput hijau yang sudah dialahirkannya itu mendekati lubang Naruto. Mereka mencoba memasuki lubang kenikmatan Naruto lagi.

"Ahk! Ja-jangan disana. Jangan masuk lagi –Ghhak." Naruto susah payah mencoba mengeluarkan makhluk-makhluk hijau itu.

Ia mendorong keras lagi membuat makhluk itu membentur prostat Naruto sama kerasnya. Naruto pun datang. Ia mengucurkan semen nya deras. Makhluk itu pun keluar.

Naruto terengah. Perutnya masih sangat besar. Yang keluar baru dua. Ia menunggingkan pantatnya. Mencoba cara cepat. Satu makhluk lendir itu pun keluar.

Bayi-bayi lendir itu mencoba memanjat paha Naruto berusaha memasuki lubang kenikmatan Naruto lagi, tapi tidak berhasil. Mereka tidak bisa memanjat.

Naruto melahirkan cukup banyak anak –atau makhluk– kehijauan itu. Ia sudah datang dua kali dengan posisi menungging itu. Matanya terbalik. Lidahnya terjulur. Rasanya sangat nikmat. Anak-anak hijaunya sudah berkeliaran entah dimana di kamar yang minim penerangan itu. Hanya beberapa yang tertinggal di atas tempat tidur.

Ia mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya yang tersisa. Ia terbaring miring, lalu menarik kakiya sendiri ke atas. Membuka lubangnya selebar mungkin. Ia mendorong, membiarkan anaknya yang lain keluar. Tapi sayang, salah satu makhluk hijau yang sudah dikeluarkannya memaksa masuk.

"Khh." Naruto tercekat. Dua makluk hijau berhimpitan di lubangnya. Memaksa lubangnya semakin terbuka. Anak-anak itu kembali masuk membentur prostatnya. Naruto datang. Tapi tak ada semen yang keluar. Semennya sudah terkuras habis.

Naruto terus menjaga kesadarannya untuk tetap melahirkan. Ia mencoba berbagai macam posisi. Mengeluar masukan anak-anak alien di lubang analnya. Menghimpit mereka ketika orgasme. Menikmati prostatnya yang dimanja anak-anaknya. Seperti itu terus berulang-ulang sepanjang malam bulan purnama.

.

.

.

Naruto terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya yang sangat berlendir. Ia sekarat. Pagi hampir tiba. Ia sudah melahirkan puluhan anak dalam semalam. Di sela kesadarannya yang menipis ia bisa mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka. Seseorang memasuki apartemennya.

Cklek!

Kali ini suara pintu kamarnya dan langkah kaki seseorang mendekat. Kelopak mata Naruto yang sayu berusaha menggerakan iris birunya melihat siapa yang datang.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Ia memandang Naruto dari tempatnya berdiri. Tatapan yang sulit Naruto artikan.

Kemudian.

Semuanya gelap.

END

* * *

><p>Wahahahaha nanda kore ya -_- ini tamat loh. Tamat kayanya mah.<p>

Ngeri saya nulis ini. Maap ya lemon nya ga berasa. Maklum, pemula.

Btw, saya ga bejad lho, sumpah. Saya mah sayang keluarga. Lebih nikmatin fic keluarga. Ini selingan aja te-he ;)

Saya ga baca lagi ini fic abis di ketik. Ga berani, _men_. Au amat dah -_-

Yang minta sekuelnya saya ga janji ya.

Saa, review sangat dihargai walaupun anon.


End file.
